


the trouble with twins

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Make-Outs, Confused Hinata, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Wrong Twin Cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: Jet-lagged and exhausted, Hinata arrives home from Brazil and doesn’t waste any time letting his boyfriend, Atsumu, know just how much he’s missed him.Osamu, who has been temporarily staying over at their apartment, doesn’t quite know how to tell Hinata that he’s making out with the wrong twin.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 53
Kudos: 615





	the trouble with twins

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday fic for the Miya twins <3.

Hinata sighed despairingly at his darkened phone screen as he slipped the device back into his pocket just as the conveyor before him began to move, indicating the arrival of oncoming luggage.

The storm that had just begun to darken the sky as Hinata’s plane landed was becoming more and a more tumultuous by the minute. Even now, he could hear the thunder rumbling from inside the terminal and see the flashes of lightning through the windows he passed as he made his way to his baggage claim. Hinata hoped he would be able to hail a cab before the downpour began.

This was the worst possible time to run out of battery on his phone. He had just arrived back in Japan minutes ago, and the first thing he wanted to do was call his boyfriend and let him know that he had arrived home safely.

Hinata sighed again, pouting to himself internally. Atsumu was going to be so pissed at him.

He mentally berated himself for spending so much time playing games and watching movies on his device, using up all of the battery on his portable charger as well.

But the flight from Brazil had been _so long_. Twenty whole hours. 

The orange-haired man yawned, feeling the jet-lag begin to catch up to him as he stretched his arms over his head and heard the satisfied crack in his shoulders. Glancing up at the airport clock on the wall ahead of him, Hinata saw that it was around six in the evening.

Atsumu would be home from practice by now, probably ordering dinner in for the two of them from one of their favorite go-to restaurants and mulling over which wine to pair with their food. Hinata found himself smiling warmly at the thought of his boyfriend.

The two of them had been going steady for over a year now, becoming official after Hinata finally garnered up the courage to ask his teammate out after his last scheduled match with the Jackals.

...But only after it was made abundantly clear that after months and months of flirting and hint-dropping from both parties that Atsumu was never going to have the guts to do it himself.

So Hinata had taken matters into his own hands.

-

_Riding off of the adrenaline high of winning their last match together, Hinata made his rounds, embracing and congratulating every single one of his teammates. Meian gripped his shoulders tightly with a proud grin, while Inunaki ruffled his hair, causing Hinata to laugh in turn._

_Though this match was his final goodbye to the Jackals, Hinata was pleased to note that it was indeed a happy one._

_He grinned excitedly when Bokuto patted him firmly on the back with a loud, cheerful laugh. “We’re going to miss you, Shouyou!”_

_”I’m going to miss you guys, too!”_

_  
  
“Maybe some more than others, eh?” Bokuto elbowed him in the side, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. At_ _his words, Hinata immediately turned to seek out a certain blonde setter and found Atsumu smirking at an unimpressed Sakusa from the other side of the team huddle._

_When Atsumu turned to meet his gaze, his lips quirking up into a familiar smile, Hinata was suddenly reminded of that moment all those years ago._

_His mind flashed to a memory of himself, so much smaller and younger, staring up in awe and admiration as the boy from the opposing team pointed to him determinedly from across the net, promising that he was going to set for him one day._

_And as the fanfare continued around them, their teammates cheering excitedly along with the fans in the stands, the familiar words echoing in his head, Hinata called out to him._

_“Hey, Atsumu-san!”_

_Hinata was already beaming when Atsumu cocked his head to the side in acknowledgement, unable to stop the nervous excitement from spilling over as he shouted at the blonde through cupped hands around his mouth, amplifying his already loud voice from across the court._

_“Go out with me!”_

_-_

Hinata had to bite his lip to stop the chuckle that threatened to escape as he replayed the memory in his head.

He remembered as clear as day how shocked and flabbergasted Atsumu had looked, unable to register what had just been shouted at him from the other side of the court. It had taken him some time to process that one, he had to actually respond to Hinata’s request; and two, they were still in the middle of a crowded auditorium filled with many of their closest friends and family.

It was no surprise then, that so many people managed to catch the whole thing on camera. The video that circulated after became a regularly played source of entertainment for the Jackals and their respective friends for quite some time. Everyone took turns poking fun at Atsumu’s expense as they paused and zoomed in on his dumbfounded expression as he stared back at Hinata like a gaping fish for just a few moments too long.

Eventually though, Atsumu _had_ responded.

_“Fine!” He finally bit out, pouting petulantly in mock irritation when Hinata whooped excitedly and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, raising himself up on his tippy toes to kiss the blonde soundly on the cheek._   
  


Atsumu’s blush was visible even through the blurry video feed on everyone’s camera phones.

And the moment had been screenshotted and saved as Hinata’s phone background ever since. 

While he was abroad, Hinata found himself looking at the photo constantly as he went about his day. Even his teammates couldn’t help but comment on his fixation with it, noting teasingly how he would seem to just space out as he gazed at his phone screen.

But Hinata couldn’t help it. Long distance was a hell of a lot harder than either of them had anticipated it would be. 

Every day he looked forward to the brief hour when he got home after practice and was able to talk to Atsumu just as the other man was waking up and getting ready for the day.

With their time zones being completely opposite of one another, these carved out moments never felt like enough. One hour was just enough time to catch each other up on the small day-to-day activities before Atsumu had to go shower and start preparing for practice, leaving Hinata lonely and restless.

Now, it was about to be _five whole months_ since Hinata had seen Atsumu last. And despite the frequent video conferencing and phone calls, they would never amount to the _real thing_ , and Hinata was counting down the minutes until he would finally get to be in his boyfriend’s arms.

Trying not to let his imagination run away with him, Hinata couldn’t help but begin to picture all of the things he wanted to do to Atsumu the second he had him in his sights. When a loud flight announcement overhead caused him to startle out of his progressingly not-so PG thoughts, Hinata awkwardly coughed to himself, hoping his face didn’t look as warm as it felt.

It was just...Hinata missed his boyfriend... _a lot_.

Yawning again, Hinata rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he scanned the baggage claim yet again in search of his bag. His eyes brightened just as he saw it appear around the corner, and he leaned down to grab it hastily.

Walking toward the airport exit, Hinata could only think of three things—Atsumu, bed, and sleep.

-

Osamu frowned as he held the phone up to his ear. “What do ya mean ya won’t be home for another hour?”

From the other end of the line, he could hear his brother’s pout and tell-tale whine as he responded. “They’re makin’ us stay late to prep for our fan event tomorrow! And this stupid storm keeps holdin’ us up.”

“But ain’t Shouyou-kun coming back tonight?” Osamu questioned, eyebrows furrowing in thought as he tried to recount the calendar event that was saved on his phone.

Considering how often his twin brought up his boyfriend’s impending arrival, it was a surprise that Osamu didn’t already have the date memorized.

“If the storm didn’t delay ‘em, then his plane shoulda just landed,” Atsumu answered, voice sounding even more put-out at the mention of his boyfriend. “Did ya order the food I asked ya to get?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Osaumu assured, eyeing the to-go boxes on the dining table that had been delivered just moments before. Outside, the thunder rumbled loudly, and the gray-haired man frowned in alarm when the lights began to flicker.

“Tell ‘em I’ll be back soon, okay?” Atsumu said insistently on the phone, but Osamu was barely paying attention when suddenly there was a loud _bang_ and the lights went completely out in the entire apartment.

“Shit,” Osamu cursed softly as he tried to squint at the darkness that now surrounded him. If it wasn’t for the light coming from his phone screen, he wouldn’t have been able to see his own hand waving in front of his face.

“Oi, ‘Samu? What happened?” 

“The power just went out.”

“Damn,” Atsumu muttered on the other line. “I hope Shouyou-kun made it back okay. He wasn’t answering his phone.”

Osamu could hear the concern growing in his twin’s voice, and he tried to keep his tone light to ease his worries. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

There was a long pause, and then Atsumu was huffing into the phone in irritation. “Fuck it, I’m gonna head home now. I’ll just tell the team to do the event without me. Be there soon.”

Osamu hung up the phone and eyed the storm raging outside from the window—the only other source of light was the occasional strike of lightning that brightened the room. Maybe he should have just warned his twin to wait out the storm. But hearing how concerned he was for Hinata, there was no point in stopping Atsumu now.

As much as he and his twin bickered over trivial matters, there was a deep affection there that they had for one another that never needed to be spoken out loud.

And he knew Atsumu better than anyone. When it came to Shouyou-kun, there was no talking sense to him.

Which would have been fine, really...

...If Osamu wasn’t harboring an ever-so debilitating crush on his twin’s handsome and charismatic boyfriend.

For years, Osamu had tried to hide it.

It had been difficult when Hinata was still with the Jackals. Being in such close proximity to the other man had driven him close to mad—hearing his infectious laughter when Hinata teased his teammates and watching him grin brightly as he leaned over the counter to watch Osamu’s hands closely as he shaped the onigiri in his palms, cheekily asking for a sample.

And it didn’t help that Atsumu had been clearly and so obviously in love with him from the get-go.

His twin was basically tripping over his feet as he tried to vie for Hinata’s affections. Honestly, Osamu would have felt embarrassed for him if he wasn’t so busy feeling sorry for himself.

It wasn’t fair, Osamu reflected. Just because Atsumu loved Hinata the _loudest_ that didn’t mean that he somehow loved him the _most._

 _  
  
_But for his own sake, Osamu kept that to himself.

He had always learned to take the backseat when it came to his brother, and Osamu convinced himself that it was _fine._ He had his onigiri shop. He had his independence. So, Atsumu could have volleyball and Shouyou-kun, too.  
  
  


_It was fine._

When his plumbing backfired the other week, Osamu had begrudgingly asked his brother if he could stay with him. Since Hinata was abroad, it wasn’t an issue. Atsumu had eyed him up and down and stepped back to let him in through the doorway, duffel already packed and draped across his shoulders.

_”But yer outta here when Shouyou-kun comes back!”_

And for next couple of weeks, it was almost like before, when they were back in high school, still living together under the same roof and sharing the same space as always.

But now that Hinata was back, Osamu realized that he was probably going to have to reconsider other living arrangements until his house was finished, because he wasn’t interested in sticking around to witness the two long-distance lovers rekindle after almost half a year apart.

Osamu may have been the idiot to fall for his brother’s boyfriend, but he wasn’t a damn masochist.

Just then the front door slammed open, and Osamu immediately jumped, turning to the entrance of the apartment to barely make out a familiar shape in the doorway. The wind wailed behind him and the barrage of rain muffled the sound of Hinata shutting the door hastily shut and dropping his bag by the entryway.

“Man, it looked like the power was out in the whole neighborhood!”

Hinata shuffled further inside, and in the inky darkness, Osamu squinted and watched him lean down to gently remove his shoes and place them by his bag before pulling off his sweater.

“And now I’m completely soaked!” Hinata continued with an incredulous laugh.

There was a flash of lightning, illuminating the room just enough so that Osamu could make out the tantalizing sight of Hinata dropping his sweater to the floor and moving on to strip his wet T-shirt over his head, revealing tanned, glistening skin and lean muscle. He felt his mouth begin to dry as the orange-haired man began to tug at the waistband of his jeans just as the room succumbed to darkness once again.

Osamu swallowed, blinking owlishly at the shadowed form before him as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Why was Hinata stripping in front of him? Was this like...a new Brazilian thing that the other man had picked up from abroad? Regardless, he should probably say something. 

But just as the gray-haired man opened his mouth to speak, Hinata had somehow already crossed the expanse of the room in quick movements, closing the gap between them and slanting his hot, wet mouth over his before Osamu could even process what was happening.

“Mmmph!” Osamu yelped into the unexpected kiss, unwittingly flushing when he felt the other man grin against his mouth.

_What the hell?!_

Hinata drew back, and Osamu felt his warm breath tickle his cheek. Even though the other man was standing right before him, he could still barely see anything, just the outline of his jaw and the soft glow of his eyes.

And that’s when it _clicked._

In the darkness of the storm, Hinata had probably confused him for Atsumu. And the realization made Osamu burn in embarrassment. He definitely needed to say something _now_ , before things got even more confusing.

“Shouyou-kun—“

But Osamu was immediately cut off at the feel of Hinata nuzzling close against his neck, pressing open-mouth kisses down his collarbone. 

“I missed you so much,” Hinata whispered heatedly into his skin, and Osamu had to bite back a moan when he felt teeth graze the underside of his jaw.

_Holy shit._

And then Hinata’s mouth was on him again, and Osamu found himself being pushed and walked backward until he was stumbling through a doorway. Distantly, he wondered how Hinata, in the pitch-black darkness, was somehow maneuvering him successfully, and then the back of his legs hit a bed frame, and Osamu realized that he was now in his brother’s room. His brother’s room that he shared with his boyfriend. His boyfriend that he had secretly been crushing on for years. And said boyfriend who was currently nipping devilishly at his lips, causing Osamu to moan in turn.

A moment later, Osamu was being shoved onto the bed behind him, a warm body following closely behind.

For someone so small, Hinata sure was strong.

Osamu couldn’t help but marvel at the man’s compact strength as he was pressed down against the mattress and thoroughly kissed. Hinata’s warm body hovered just over his, his bare skin radiating heat, and Osamu had to stop himself from reaching up to feel the flex of muscle as the orange-haired man propped himself up on his forearms, bracketing him in.

Osamu tried to not let himself get swept up in the haze, but his head only clouded further when Hinata’s tongue traced the lines of his mouth.

_This was Shouyou-kun!_ His mind tried to yell at him in protest as Osamu involuntarily reached up to tug at the soft orange strands that he had always wanted to feel under his own hands.

_Atsumu’s_ Shouyou-kun! His more level-headed side continued to object, despite the fact he was now tugging at the other man’s hair, urging him closer.

And Osamu tried to heed that side of himself. He did. There was no plausible reason why Osamu hadn’t already pushed the other man off and corrected his erroneous behavior the instant he realized his confusion.

Hinata might not have known that what he was doing was wrong, _but Osamu did_.

But then he felt Hinata nibble at his bottom lip, gasping slightly when the smaller man angled his head to kiss him even deeper and Osamu felt his mind becoming satisfyingly blank as he allowed himself to get pulled into the current.  
  


Maybe he could allow himself this moment. _Just once_. Quiet the noise inside his head, and let himself have what he had always wanted, but never thought he’d be able to have.

When Hinata drew back briefly, only to press forward once more, accidentally pressing a kiss on Osamu’s nose rather than his mouth, the bright peel of laughter that escaped him made the feeling in Osamu’s chest tighten further.

Even in the darkness of the room, Hinata was still so _bright_.

And then, no longer holding back, Osamu grasped Hinata’s face with both hands, pulling him closer and kissed him _back._

  
  


Hinata moaned into the kiss, feeling the tugging at his shoulder and let himself get manhandled around so that he was now laying beneath his boyfriend, while the taller man licked into his mouth and pressed ever closer.

In his jet-lagged state, mind slow and foggy, despite the way his body was perking up to his boyfriend’s ministrations, Hinata couldn’t help but notice that something was slightly _off_ about Atsumu’s kisses. Hinata had always enjoyed the way the blonde would tease and play, keeping his kisses short and fiery, but burning as they darted forward to lay siege on his mouth.

But now his kisses were slow and languid, like Atsumu was merely content with exploring and taking his time, his long fingers carded into Hinata’s hair, grazing softly against his scalp.

Hinata sighed happily into the kiss, allowing himself to melt under the gentle sweep of his tongue, toes curling as he arched up, demanding more contact. He was just reaching up to pull at the hem of Atsumu’s shirt to tug it off when suddenly...the lights in the apartment turned back on.

Blinded momentarily by the unexpected brightness, Hinata scrunched up his face in discomfort, squinting until his eyes adjusted and he suddenly froze as he stared up at the man hovering above him.

Familiar brown eyes...

A similar sloping of dark brows and strong jaw…

But…

_Gray_ hair…

Hinata’s eyes widened in horror.

“O-Osamu-san?!”

The man in question cocked his head to the side, looking down at him with an unreadable expression, before drawing back to allow Hinata to crawl backwards so that he was pressed with his back against the headboard, eyeing Osamu with wild, wide eyes.

“...Sorry,” Osamu finally said, leaning back to sit down on the mattress, one leg bent upwards as he rested his chin on it to stare intently at Hinata.

“Sorry?!” Hinata squawked in disbelief, eyes narrowing as his voice grew angry. “That’s all you have to say for yourself?”

“Now if I’m remembering correctly,” Osamu raised an eyebrow at Hinata, tilting his head upwards in thought. “ _You_ are the one who kissed _me_ , Shouyou-kun.”

”But you _knew_ that I—“ Hinata spluttered, shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he raised his finger to point back at Osamu accusingly. “...And you _let_ me!”

“Well, I tried to say something, but you didn’t really let me get a word out…” The gray-haired man trailed off, biting his lip to hide his amusement when Hinata somehow reddened even further, hands coming up to hide his face. 

Osamu unwittingly found himself charmed at the sight, wanting to know what else he could say and do to make that blush travel further, but resigning himself to the fact that his moment was over. He got what he wanted, and he had to convince himself that it was enough.

“But…” Hinata dropped his hands and looked back at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “...you kissed me _back_.”

Because what did _that_ mean? Hinata pleaded with his eyes, surveying the puzzling man before him in hopes of an answer.

But with the way that Osamu’s eyes stayed dark and enigmatic, Hinata knew he wasn’t going to be so forthcoming about it.

Hinata opened his mouth to continue his line of questioning when the front door slammed open once again and a loud voice called out. “The power is back!”

There was a pause, and the voice drew closer.

“...’Samu? Shouyou-kun?”

Hinata’s eyes widened in panic and he looked down at himself, stripped down to his boxers and no doubt looking thoroughly kissed, and then back up at his boyfriend’s twin who was still staring at him with that inscrutable look on his face.

Hinata wanted to scream.

Seconds later, Atsumu was suddenly framing the doorway, his expression becoming slack with alarm and disbelief as he froze, taking in the sight of his half-naked boyfriend and twin brother sitting way too close together on his bed.

“Um... _what the fuck?_ ”

Hinata felt his insides turn to ice as he gazed at Atsumu with wide, frightened eyes. “I-I can explain!”

But before he could even attempt to vomit out the words on the tip of his tongue, Osamu shook his head at him firmly, causing Hinata to frown back at him in confusion.

“He thought I was you,” Osamu interjected simply, turning to look up at his brother from over his shoulder. “When the power was out.”

Atsumu should have been angrier at his twin’s cavalier attitude. He knew that he had every right to throw a fit and demand answers from both of them. He could already feel the self-righteous anger simmering to the surface. But then he looked at Hinata’s shocked face, took in his tired eyes and dazed expression, and then looked back at Osamu.

Atsumu cocked his head to the side, his expression turning speculative as he examined his twin, the two of them staring each other down unblinkingly, as though they were communicating without words.  
  
  


Osamu stared back, not backing down an inch, gaze seeming to dare him to say something, making Atsumu’s eye twitch in annoyance.  
  


  
Yes, there was no doubt that he was angry.

But the thing was...Atsumu knew the _truth._

He had always known that his brother liked Hinata. Had seen it in the way Osamu seemed to imperceptibly soften and gravitate toward the smaller man any time he was in the general vicinity. The extra onigiri, the hand that seemed to linger at the small of his boyfriend’s back whenever they were near each other.

Atsumu had _seen_ it, but he never wanted to put a name to it and make it into something more than it was.

Because it was just a crush...right?

And it was just so typical for a younger sibling to behave—to only want something just because the older sibling had it first.

“I’m not sharing,” Atsumu finally stated, eyes narrowing as he strode to the closet and pulled out a spare pair of sweats and a shirt to throw at Hinata, who only blinked at him in surprise as he caught the items of clothing.

Osamu raised a brow, but didn’t say anything, only watching silently from the bed.

”Let’s go eat, Shouyou-kun. You must be starving,” Atsumu said in an off-handed manner, turning around without sparing his twin another glance as he walked out of the room.

At his words, Hinata pushed himself up from the bed hesitantly, slipping the shirt over his head and tugging the drawstring pants up, all the while blushing furiously and not making eye contact. Osamu had the decency this time to at least pretend he wasn’t watching.

When the orange-haired man was finally dressed, he made his way to the door and suddenly paused, lingering in the the doorway. Hinata looked back over his shoulder at Osamu, tilting his head to the side.

”You coming?”

Surprised at the gentle offer, Osamu found himself nodding involuntarily, watching as Hinata gave him a small, awkward smile before leaving the room.

Slowly Osamu got up from the bed, licking his lips, the taste of Hinata still resting on his tongue.   
  


_It was enough_ , he told himself and tried to pretend that it wasn’t a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this story on all of the Miya art popping up on my timeline...
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@earlgrey_mt](https://twitter.com/earlgrey_mt/status/1313614824610377732?s=20%22)


End file.
